Last Sons and Daughters of KryptonPart II
by Spidey2
Summary: Superman finds his long lost sisters....


The Last Sons and Daughters of Krypton-Part II By Stefen Gustav Hagglund stefen_hagglund24@yahoo.com  
  
My brothers and sisters all came to earth in different ships, but at a different time then I did, they were sent before I was, a year before in fact, and from another reality. But, as their ships reached their earth's galaxy, they were hit by asteroids and swallowed by a swirling vortex portal, carrying them to this reality, and this earth. And as a result, landed on earth when I did. However, because of the asteroids hitting their ships, they veered off course, and while the girls landed in Topeka, Ethan landed in Olympia, Washington.  
  
***Present day....  
  
Meanwhile, in Metropolis, in the Kent family home, Ethan and Lana Lang were preparing to get married the next month. Lois stayed home helping Lana with the dress and catering details, while Ethan went to buy the tuxedos for him and his groomsmen, which included myself, dad, and Perry white, my boss, and editor of the Daily Planet, the newspaper Lois and I work at, as reporters, and Jimmy Olsen, our friend, and cub reporter and photographer for the Planet.  
  
Ring bearer was 6 year old C.J. Kent, my son, who was named after me, but his middle name was changed to Jonathan, after his grandfather, my adoptive father, Jonathan Kent. The flower girl, was Lana's five year old daughter, Lisa, from Lana's first marriage to Pete Ross, who died before Lisa was born. Lana's bridesmaids and maid of honor were Lois, Lara and Zara, and Martha Kent, my adoptive mother. It is July 26, 2003, and the wedding is due to take place in a month.  
  
A month later, the big day arrived for Lana and Ethan as they were about to become husband and wife. Everything was being decorated and finished in a hurry as they only had six hours until the wedding was to begin. Everything in the chapel of the catholic church where the wedding was taking place, was decorated beautifully, and Lana couldn't be happier.  
  
Later that day, in another part of the city, Superman was busy taking care of some bank robbers as they were coming out of the bank with hostages in their arms to make sure they were not shot at. But, with one blow of his super breath, Superman knocked the robbers to the ground while he rescued the hostages before they hit the ground with the armed men and woman. After that, Superman apprehended the criminals and flew them to jail, and then rushed to the chapel as they were about to start the wedding. Other than that, the wedding went smoothly, which made things easier for Clark and Ethan, the twin Supermen.  
  
There were over two hundred guests at the wedding, including the mayor, Lana's parents, her friends, and the rest of our family, and some of the Justice League; which included Diana Prince (Wonder Woman), Bruce Wayne (Batman), Kyle Rayner, (Green Lantern), and Wally West (the Flash). The JLA were there at Ethan's and my request, to make sure things went smoothly, and that everyone was safe. Three months later, at the Fortress of Solitude in the barren icelands of Antartica, Lois was searching for something when she found a sword and a scabbard that went with it. The sword itself was gold, and had gemstones decorating the hilt and shaft. The blade was made of a solid tempered steel, and the gemstones on the sword were diamonds, sapphires, and amethyst. A brown leather wrapping was inside of the gold 'S' shield on the shaft of the sword. Now, as for the scabbard, it too was made of the brown leather and had the gold 'S'shield on it, and a golden colored strap on the scabbard to tie the sword onto the waist of the person wearing it. Also with the sword was a piece of parchment paper with strange writing on it. Then Lois realized it was written in the old Kryptonian dialect, and she translated it into English. The note read this: "She that picketh up this sword, shall become the mightiest warrior of all Krypton and Earth."  
  
When Lois put the sword back into the scabbard, she felt a tingling sensation all over her body, as if electricity was running throughout her body. Next to the script on the paper was a symbol—a symbol which Lois recognized as part of the coat of arms for Krypton and Earth, but half of it was missing. The half that was missing, was the half for Krypton, which was on the other sword.  
  
"But where is the sword itself?" Lois asked herself, deep in thought. Lois then asked the computer where the sword was hidden, and the computer replied back "In the uppermost caves of the Grand Canyon, in the northeast corner of the canyon. But be warned, there are obstacles and riddles you must overcome in order to retrieve the other sword and the lost crystals."  
  
"Lost crystals? I've never heard of these so called lost crystals."  
  
"That is because Kal-el does not know of them, nor of the sword either" replied the computer.  
  
"Computer, is the other sword meant for Superman, or for someone else?"  
  
"The sword is meant for Kal-el, but the sword you most likely have in your hand, is meant for his beloved, his companion—you Lois. You must hurry though, time for the resurrection of Kara, Superman's cousin, is running shorter as the days pass."  
  
Lois then thought, "If I'm gonna do this, I must do it with Clark, and Clark alone, he's Kara's only hope for resurrection now."  
  
Two days later, Lois and I were talking about the trip we had to take in order to not only get the other sword and the lost crystals, but to resurrect Linda Lee (the name Kara went by when not using her powers as Supergirl).  
  
As we were talking, we were interrupted by the doorbell. It was Jimmy Olsen, who had stopped by to tell us that Perry had just crumpled over and had a heart attack.  
  
When Lois heard what happened, she asked "Is he alright?" "He's resting at Metropolis General Hospital, and the doctor says he needs surgery" said Jimmy. "Is he really that bad off?" asked Lois. "Apparently so" said Jimmy, "And the doctors have put him on a waiting list of patients worldwide that need certain organs to survive, or they'll die, in case his heart gets worse, or fails."  
  
To which I reply back, "Jimmy, tell the doctors Superman and his robots will assist in the surgery, they may need the extra help. Oh, and don't forget to tell them that Lois here, will be thinking of them, Perry, and waiting to hear how the surgery went."  
  
"You got it CK" said Jimmy.  
  
An hour later, I arrived at the hospital as Superman, and with me were the robots that are to assist in the surgery. I then sat in the waiting room, waiting patiently for the surgeons to come out and talk to me about the surgery that is take place in the operating room.  
  
Ten minutes later, the surgeons finally come out of the main office, two doors down from the waiting room, and stopped in front of me.  
  
One of them said "Superman, we're glad you came to help, but we don't need it. We could however, use your robots' assistance in the operation, since they have performed in this type of situation before. All we want you to do, is pray that the surgery goes well, and that Perry will survive the operation."  
  
Seven hours later, the chief surgeon comes out of the operating room and said "The surgery was a success. Perry is going to be fine in a month. Until then, he is to rest as much as possible."  
  
"Doctor, let me ask you", I said, "What caused the heart attack?"  
  
"A restricted valve that cut off the flow of blood to the heart, caused by a piece of fatty tissue that got stuck in there. Had we not operated in time, he would've died of a heart attack, then heart failure."  
  
I then said, "I'll be sure to let Alice, his wife, know that he needs plenty of rest, no matter what he says."  
  
As soon as the doctor was out of sight, I rushed to the nearest bathroom, and 'changed' back into my other identity, Clark Kent, mild mannered reporter for the Daily Planet. I then went downstairs to the gift shop and got Perry a get well balloon and a card to go with it. In the card I wrote, "get well soon Perry. Love Lois, Clark, the rest of the Planet staff, and Superman. We'll be praying for a speedy recovery."  
  
A day later, Lois and I were to find the other sword and bring Kara back to life, but we had to hurry, we didn't have much time left.  
  
First we started to look in the lower regions of the Grand Canyon, but nothing turned up, so we scanned the upper regions by flying above it. Finally reaching the cave that the sword and crystals were in, we had to overcome obstacles, like falling rocks, moving walls and ceilings. The final obstacle we he had to overcome was a giant boulder with an puzzle engraved onto the rock. Since we knew how the puzzle worked and where the pieces went, it was easy to solve. Finally, we approached the room where the sword was held, and we were stunned at the amount of treasure that filled the room.  
  
When I touched the tip of my sword to Lois', like the computer in the fortress said to do, there was a bright light. It glowed radiantly, like an angel who stepped out of HEAVEN, and was followed by the appearance of armor.  
  
My sword was gold with a tempered steel blade, and decorated with sapphires, rubies, and topaz. On the shaft and hilt of the sword was the El family crest, the famous pentagonal stylized 'S' shield, in gold, and inside the shield, was the brown leather wrapping that covered the shaft of the sword itself. It was decorated much the same way as Lois', but bigger. There was other armor also, but that was for my brother and sisters, and also Superboy, and Supergirl.  
  
My armor was decorated much the same way as the sword, and was red and blue like my supersuit. Lois' armor however, was purple and blue, and decorated with the same colors and gemstones as her sword and supersuit, but more slender in design than mine; making it an easy fit for her. Ethan's armor was decorated much like mine, except that the main colors, blue and red, were switched around, making red the primary color. It had the same gemstones on it as mine, but the rubies went first, then sapphires, then the topaz. Each set of armor was decorated with the exact same colors and designs as the uniforms that those people wore, making it easy for them to tell which set of armor belonged to whom. Also, when the bright light was shining, Kara appeared to us, alive once more.  
  
Both Lois and I were shocked at the sight we beheld as we looked at Kara. As she walked toward us, she realized that her supersuit was torn, and in pieces, making her embarrassed as she walked toward us. After we got over our shock of seeing her alive once more, we gave her a new copy of her uniform, and a vial containing the antidote for her weakness to Kryptonite. Fortunately though, I drank mine a few months back when I was done rescuing people from a burning building in Chicago. As she drank the antidote, she began feeling stronger than before—faster too, and even a little smarter as well. I felt the same effects when I drank mine a few months ago.  
  
Then, Kara spoke by saying "Clark, it is so good to see you again".  
  
When she said that, it brought tears to my eyes, because I was so happy that my cousin is alive once more.  
  
Also with Kara's new armor, appeared the lost crystals that Lois and I were searching for in the first place—all nine of them, each in a different color of the rainbow, and a rocket big enough to carry eight people anywhere they wanted to go. Next to the rocket was a piece of parchment paper with instructions on how to find my parents on New Krypton.  
  
After we loaded up the rocket with the armor and crystals, and swords, we flew to the Fortress of Solitude in the Antarctic in the rocket that was in the cave. When we arrived at the Fortress, we contacted Ethan and the girls about all that took place just a few short hours ago, and to have them meet me, Lois, and Kara here at the Fortress.  
  
The end of Part II, look for Part III coming soon.... 


End file.
